


May Seconds

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coulson has some shitty super powers, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye sighed as she pushed herself away from the door, mentally adding to the list of Coulson’s superpowers, the ability to know when she was masturbating for the first time in fucking forever and interrupting her post orgasmic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the rest of the works in the series if you don't want for anything to make sense, but it will make things a bit more fun if you do.

Skye closed the door to her room with as much force as possible on a sliding, pressure controlled door, which to say wasn’t very much at all and sank down to the floor, her laptop wrapped her in arms, and back pressed against said door.

“That was so not okay. What the hell did that even mean?” She muttered, replaying Melinda’s words over and over, with that fucking smirk on her face. _I don’t know, Skye, am I?_

And then Skye found her mind wandering to places she swore she would never go again. Not after Coulson almost caught her after they had been tied up in the cargo hold and she had gotten to see Melinda May in action and as soon as everything was safe Skye had fled to the hotel room she had been assigned and gotten off hard and quick with thoughts of May being bad ass dancing in her head. And one poorly timed “Mhm, yes.” Later, Coulson was opening the door to check on her while she was hastily pulling shorts back up her legs and trying to not look like she had been doing what she had been. If Coulson knew he never said anything, but Skye said never again. She wouldn’t masturbate again, and particularly not to thoughts of Melinda May.

But here she was, carefully putting the laptop aside while images of Melinda May in yoga pants and matching sports bras danced in her head. With Melinda beating the ever loving shit out of a punching bag. Or maybe just running on the treadmill, the slight bounce in her breasts that even the best sports bra in the world wouldn’t be able to eliminate.

Skye groaned, spreading her legs out, knees up, while she made quick work of the button on her jeans and the zipper, sliding her hand between the layers of fabric and skin. Fingers sliding between slick folds, trailing over her clit and pulling a gasp from her.

All the while Melinda in that fucking sports bra and yoga pants played over and over in her mind.

Skye was panting like she had run the marathon that Melinda was running in her mind when she finally slid two fingers home, putting delicious pressure against her g-spot, the heel of her hand grinding against her clit with every movement.

Slamming her head back against the door, Skye groaned, just barely able to keep from moaning Melinda’s name when she finally tipped over the edge. Her muscles were still fluttering against her fingers with aftershocks when there was a sharp knock.

“Skye? Is everything okay? Simmons said it sounded like you were in distress.” Coulson said from the other side of the door.

Skye groaned for a totally different reason now. “Fine A.C.” She called back, trying to school her voice to sound less breathy and fucked out, but there really wasn’t anything she could do about it, and she could practically feel Coulson cocking an eyebrow at the door in in skeptical acceptance that she was indeed fine.

“Happy May, Skye.” He responded, and Skye was sure she heard a small chuckle as he turned to walk away.

Skye sighed as she pushed herself away from the door, mentally adding to the list of Coulson’s superpowers, the ability to know when she was masturbating for the first time in fucking forever and interrupting her post orgasmic bliss.


End file.
